Weasly Wizarding Wheezes and a Book
by Rosa Diamond
Summary: I had to repost this with the corrections, plus I accidentally took down the story completely erasing all my beautiful reviews! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I wish owned this, but unfortunately I don't so I'm sitting at home at my computer, like the lazy bum I am. A/N: Review guys!!! You know you want to! Feel that urge come over you to click that button and type. Anyways.I was so proud that I had like 15 reviews and then.then I accidentally took off the story so you must read and review AGAIN.  
  
Weasley Wizarding Wheezes and a Book  
Chapter One  
  
It was August after Hermione, Harry, and Ron's fifth year and it was hot and muggy at the Burrow. Hermione was reading a book while everyone else (Ron, Harry, Ginny, Bill, Bill's girlfriend Courtney, and Charlie) were playing a game of quidditch. Mrs. Weasley was inside making dinner; Mr. Weasley was at work as the twins were to Hermione's shock until she learned it was their joke shop. And Percy.well Percy was still miffed at his family even though the Dark Lord was back so he was staying with his girlfriend Penelope Clearwater at her flat which suited everyone but Mrs. Weasley just fine. Hermione looked up to watch the game for a minute, laughing as Bill "accidentally" knocked Charlie off his broom. Charlie immediately began yelling a few choice words that it was apparent he did not want repeated to his mum. Hermione began to read again.  
  
AT THE JOKESHOP  
  
"Well, Fred, I think we should call it a day, eh?"  
"That rhymes!" shouted Lee Jordan as he swiped a canary cream and put it in his pocket. Lee was an announcer for a minor league quidditch team, but still came over to the shop and helped a bit.  
"That must have hurt your head, huh, Lee," remarked Fred while nodding towards George. George picked up a leather-bound object and Lee groaned.  
"You're not reading again, are you George?" He said the word reading with such obvious distaste and disgust that George laughed despite the obvious blush that was growing around his face.  
"What?!" yelped Fred. "George reads?!"  
"George likes to read. I caught him one day, but he told me if I told anyone he would tell everyone that I used to like Penelope Clearwater." Lee glared at George a bit.  
"Clearwater?! The pair of you is disgusting!" And with that Fred apparated home.  
"Bye, Lee," George said, his ears still a bit pink.  
"Bye, George," Lee said. They both apparated off to their respectable places.  
  
THE BURROW  
  
Hermione looked up from her book after hearing a loud POP and seeing Fred, then a minute later, George. She could tell them apart because Fred's nose stuck out a little more.  
George gaped at the beautiful girl reading under the shade of a tree. He figured it was Charlie's new girlfriend, but he grinned and walked up to her. "Who is this beautiful girl that I have the pleasure of being an acquaintance with?" He bowed low and kissed her hand. The girl rolled her eyes at him and it looked oddly familiar.  
"Don't tell me you don't recognize your brother's best friend, George!"  
"Hermione?" he croaked disbelievingly. "You-you've changed." And it was true, she had changed. She had curves in all the right places and now her hair which had seemed frizzy when she was younger was plainly chocolate brown locks now.  
Mrs. Weasley interrupted their little exchange with shouts of "Boys! Dinner!" They did not speak to one another for the rest of the evening, but George couldn't get her out of his mind.  
  
Later that night, when everyone was asleep, it was three in the morning, Hermione crept downstairs. She had been feeling a bit distressed and figured that if she had a little alone time it would be just fine. (No matter how much Ginny pretended she did not like Harry and no matter how much she acted normal in front of him, Hermione had heard Ginny mutter his name in her sleep, and that didn't get Hermione any drowsier.) She sat down at the table, placing her head in her hands and sighing.  
"What's wrong, Hermione?" Hermione jumped. She hadn't realized any one else was downstairs. She turned and saw George sitting on the couch.  
"Oh, I just.I dunno, I mean I've been a bit sad for the past few days." George nodded and patted the couch indicating for her to sit down next to him. She sat. "George, George, I-uh, would you do me a favor?"  
"Sure."  
"I know this sounds a bit foolish but I-I"  
"For the love of dungbombs, get it out already!" Hermione smiled weakly at his use of words.  
"Will you make me laugh?" George sat dumbfounded for a minute. It was just so un-Hermione of her that he thought she was playing with him, but when he looked into her eyes, he realized that yes, she was serious. So taking a deep breath, he launched off into a story about Fred and him's war against Peeves in their second year. Hermione smiled a few times and she laughed outright once, but George could tell there was something wrong with her. When he had ended his story (They had all been in a tight spot with Filch and had helped each other escape; Fred setting a diversion and Peeves and George escaping then doubling back to set another diversion for Fred's escape.)  
"Hermione, what's the matter?" George asked when his story was completed.  
"You'll laugh at me if I tell you."  
"No, I won't. Honest, Hermione, you can trust me," he said, his voice so full of earnestness that she did trust him.  
"I'm just so, so scared! Sirius Black is dead, I'm afraid of how Harry will react, and Professor Dumbledore, he-he said" She broke off at that point and George saw that her eyes were shining with tears.  
"What did he say?" he asked gently.  
"He said that, that my parents are endangered of being killed by You- Know-Who since-since I'm muggle born, and-and- oh George!" Hermione was crying now, crying into George's arms, and George, George did not know what to do. It was true that he had held many girls in his arms before, but never one crying and never one so frightened, so scared at every touch he made. So he just held her until she fell asleep and then he carried her to her bed and trekked over to his own room. It wasn't until he was almost asleep did he realize that he might have liked holding Hermione. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm the real J.K. Rowling, so I'm writing fanfics for free. Give me a break. A/N: Thanks to the reviews! I'm still a pathetic loser, but now I'm a pathetic loser with six reviews! A/N: Did any of you see the "Pirates of the Caribbean"? I went to see it with my friend and I LOVED it! Wasn't Johnny Depp just awesome, and Orlando Bloom just SO cute? I love Johnny Depp! I love Orlando Bloom! Die, Kate Bosworth, die!  
  
Chapter Two  
-  
When Hermione came down for breakfast the next morning she felt heat rising up on the side of her face and wondered if she'd been hanging around Ron too long. It turned into a full blush when George looked up to her and then quickly back down. She was embarrassed for crying in front of him, why, he must think her still a child!  
Ginny noted this blush and winked at Hermione, causing her to blush further and glare at Ginny for even thinking along the lines of that. Surely she knew that Hermione thought the twins were one person, one extra tall, extra gangly, redheaded troublemaker. Ginny snorted into her oatmeal. At this George looked up from his oatmeal and his head stayed up as he waggled his eyebrows.  
"Just, what is going on, Weasley? Ten points from Gryffindor for your impertinence and 20 points because your hair is too bright today!" George drawled out of the corner of his mouth in a perfect imitation of Snape. Ginny laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron, at that moment, decided to come stumbling down the stairs followed closely by Harry who was by all means wide awake.  
"S'too bloody early," Ron managed to mumble.  
"Ron!"  
"Sorry, sorry," Ron sat down heavily or at least tried to except he slipped and ended up on the floor to the whoops of laughter of the Weasley twins (Fred had slipped in unnoticed). Ron scrambled up, his face bright red, definitely awake now.  
"Hey, anyone up for a game of quidditch after breakfast?" Charlie's face appeared in the door. "I bet I could whoop your arse, Potter." Harry laughed. Charlie had made a joke between Harry and himself about who the better seeker was.  
"You're on Weasley." Breakfast was the usual rambunctious affair, consisting of one Weasley Wizarding Wheezes product put to use, Bill coming down for breakfast and bugging Ron about his "girl" while Mrs. Weasley bugged Bill about his hair, Mr. Weasley asking Hermione of alarm clocks, Charlie talking animatedly to Ginny about "his" dragons, and Harry watching in fascination as it all occurred. He had all been to plenty of Weasley breakfasts before, but this was the first one with all the Weasleys and this was quite a shock to him, how everyone could talk quite happily, what with all the events that had occurred around him and Sirius's death still a sharp pang inside his stomach. He stopped thinking about that for it made his throat clench up quite terribly and frankly, he did not like that feeling.  
Fred stood up abruptly, "Team! Locker rooms!" Everyone laughed at that with the exception of Bill who knew nothing of Oliver Wood. They started clearing the table to get up when a swarm of owls sat them all back in their seats.  
"O.W.L.S!" Hermione cried excitedly.  
"N.E.W.T.s!" groaned Fred and George rather downcast. Everyone except Bill and Charlie took a letter from the owl while Mrs. Weasley swayed side to side rather apprehensively.  
"Well?" she finally asked after the stunning silence.  
"I got twelve O.W.L.S." Hermione managed to say, looking rather shocked.  
"Well, congratulations! Harry?"  
"12 and I'm Quidditch Captain." At this Charlie had a coughing fit and Harry burst out laughing.  
"Good! Ron?" At this, Mrs. Weasley's tone turned a little scathing, but not much of a difference.  
"11, I'm prefect again." Mrs. Weasley at that began to hug all of her sixth years while Fred and George tried unsuccessfully to sneak out.  
"FRED! GEORGE!" Bowing their heads, they walked back in and handed their letters to Mrs. Weasley whose eyebrows began to touch the ceiling. "Boys! That's WONDERFUL!" With that she swooped them both into an enormous hug much to their embarrassment until Bill coughed and mentioned something about quidditch. Mrs. Weasley let them go with an embarrassed sort of smile and everyone started to get up.  
"Wait, George!" Hermione managed to catch George's elbow in the hustle and bustle of getting outside. "I need to talk to you." George nodded and they left to go to the living room.  
"About last night-"  
"Hermione-"  
"I shouldn't have been crying like that."  
"Hermione-"  
"I shouldn't dump my troubles onto you like that."  
"Hermione! It's alright, relax, everyone has a right to cry."  
"Oh!" Hermione began to blush. "I'm sorry for you know disturbing you, you can go uh play quidditch now." George smiled inwardly at this stuttering Hermione and wondered what had gotten over her. He nodded and left.  
Damn! Hermione thought as George left. What just happened? Why did I act so stupidly?! This is George we're talking about, aka WEASLEY TROUBLEMAKER. Her heart was pounding very hard in her chest now. She shook here head disgustedly and left to talk to Mrs. Weasley  
  
LATER  
  
George lay on his stomach in front of the fire place staring at figures on his parchment wondering why he had not been too bright at math. He looked up at Fred who was scribbling furiously on his parchment. Maybe Fred always was the smart child. "Oi! Fred! Whatcha got there?" Fred looked up and grinned. He held up his parchment which said-Dear Angelina, You make my teeth feel funny when I look at you. Your smile dazzles Snape. You make me feel as if my bright red hair is actually mellow brown-  
"Fred, that's the most pathetic excuse for a love letter." Fred snorted. "And what would you suggest 'O Sex God'?" George paused a minute. "Don't mention Snape." George said proudly. Fred snorted again and went back to his letter writing, while George still confused went back to his 'math'. He sighed and rolled over and roll all over the floor. That is, until he saw Hermione come in. Then he rolled over and asked her if she wanted to join him. Hermione rolled her eyes and began to walk away. "Wait! Hermione!" She stopped and turned around expectantly.  
"Yes?"  
"Will you help me?" he begged.  
"With what?" she asked annoyed.  
"My math!" She sighed and nodded. She took the parchment from him and looked at it, amused.  
"George, what's two plus two?"  
"That's easy!" George scoffed  
"It's five!" shouted Fred and Hermione rolled her eyes. Three hours later, five laughs from Hermione later, and 56 jokes from George later, they finished.  
"There!" cried Hermione proudly for teaching something to George.  
"There!" cried George proudly for making Hermione laugh.  
"There!" cried Fred proudly finishing his love letter. Hermione grinned at the twins then began to gather her things.  
"Where you goin'?" George asked.  
"To read!"  
"I'll come with you!" he said eagerly.  
"You, George Weasley, reading?" she asked doubtfully. George blushed and Fred snorted.  
"Yep! Lee and I caught him with a book," Fred said in mock sadness. Hermione looked interested now.  
"What book?"  
"Corana's Life." George was really embarrassed now. Hermione must think him a fool to read such a book!  
"I love that book! The author's point of view is so-so refreshing! It's my favorite book in the world."  
"Besides 'Hogwarts a History'," coughed Harry as he and Ron entered. Hermione rolled her eyes again.  
"Come on, George." She stood up and left to go to the stairs. George grinned quite proudly; Hermione wanted his company, not Ron's, or Harry's, but his! George galloped off upstairs. Fred shook his head sadly at the departure of his brother and said annoyed, "Boys!"  
They spent an hour talking of the book and another hour speaking of spells and such causing Hermione to ask admirably of the Invisibility Hat, that the 3W had created. When at last they finished talking, they realized how late it was and Hermione with a hasty goodbye hurried off to talk with Ginny whom she had become such good friends.  
When she was gone, George glared at himself furiously. What was wrong with him?! This was his little brother's best friend. But then, he realized something and the realization of it hit him quite hard. Hermione was still his little brother's best friend and she was still a bookworm, but she was no longer a little girl. And blinking dazedly at his pillow, George began to get ready to go to sleep. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Hmm, will the real J.K. Rowling please stand up? No, no, Rosa Diamond, you can sit down now.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the few reviews.sob, sob. My self esteem is dropping every moment, soon I'll be like Moaning Myrtle and stick to moaning into the toilets and watching prefect boys take baths. So, let's say five more reviews?? Please?  
  
Weasley Wizarding Wheezes and a Book  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Hermione woke up and wondered what she had been so confused about last night. Then she remembered. It was George. She had been so confused by his actions and his words last night. He had talked to her as if she was older maybe his age and it was the first time he had not pulled a prank on her. But, she imagined, that would be over when she went downstairs this morning. He would go back to being a prankster this morning and what they had established last night would certainly be lost. Or maybe he was playing a joke on her, pretending he had liked her. But, then again, George's enthusiasm for books and Fred's hatred of them had seemed so genuine. She groaned and rolled over to come face to face with-  
"'Ello, Hermione," Ginny chirped.  
"Ginny," said Hermione weakly, "How long have you been in my bed?"  
"Since I heard your snoring stop."  
"I do not snore!"  
"Ah, yes, that may be, but you do drool."  
"What's that?" came George's voice from the doorway. "Hermione snores and drools?! Ack, alas! What is this world coming to?" And without another word he pranced off downstairs singing "Bookworm snores! Bookworm drools!" in what Hermione thought was a perfect imitation of Peeves.  
"So," Ginny said, "What's up with you and George?"  
"I dunno!" groaned Hermione. "I mean one minute he's perfectly compatible and the other minute he's putting a Ton Tongue Toffee in your orange juice!"  
"Ah," began Ginny wisely. "That's George for you. George was the twin who was more prone to mood swings, why once he would open all the closet doors to put pixies inside and then realize that it was stupid, go invent something, and come back to the pixies. Fred was the one who was more balanced; he always went through with all of his tricks."  
"Ginny! You're not helping!!"  
"C'mon," she said hastily changing the subject. "It's time for breakfast." They dressed and hurried downstairs to get their plates before any of the Weasley boys got their food since they seemed were capable of eating as much as Dudley, yet not gaining any weight. But, when they got there, the only Weasley boy was Ron.  
"Hurry it up!" cried Mrs. Weasley. "We need to get your things from Diagon Alley." They hurried and left without a word from the twins or even an apparition pop.  
  
Five Minutes Later  
  
"Are they gone?" whispered Fred from the stairs. George peeked around the banister.  
"Yep! C'mon, let's go." They leaped the stairs and went to eat the food Mrs. Weasley had kept out for them.  
"I hate being secretive."  
"What?" said Fred in mock surprise. "Is this the twin with whom I made dozens of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes and kept secret from our mum for two years?"  
"Shut up! This is different. You can't get killed from any of our experiments, but you can get killed after being inducted to the Order."  
"Dad was right, though. If we tell mom before we're inducted than for sure, she'll lock us up even if we are of age." George sighed.  
"I guess so."  
"Yeah? Well, I know so." Seeing his fidgeting brother, he sighed and said, "George, it can't be that bad. Besides we'll always have each other."  
"Yeah, yeah, you're right. We'll always have each other." Fred grinned and patted him on the back.  
"George, I've got great plans for getting us a home on our own! See, Angelina and Katie have an apartment together, so what if we went and roomed with-"He stopped when he saw George shaking his head profusely. "What's the matter?"  
"No, no, no! I know what will happen. Alicia will move in to stay with them. Lee will move in to stay with us. You'll get with Angelina, Lee will get with Alicia, and I'll have to get with Katie."  
"What's wrong with Katie?" asked Fred.  
"Nothing's wrong with her, but I rather see her as a sister than as a girlfriend."  
"But, George! Remember that blissful sixth year when I went with Angelina, Lee went with Alicia, and you went with Katie! It was like the chaser girls with the troublemaker boys! It was nice!"  
"Nice?" George scoffed. "That was all, it was nice, it was pleasant, and it was so expected! And besides, Katie only went with me because I was a replica of YOU! I want a love more than just nice and pleasant and I want a love where I'm not overshadowed by being a prankster! I'm more than that, Fred!"  
"Oh," said Fred weakly. "I didn't realize."  
"You're right! You didn't realize and no one else did either!" George snapped.  
"Oh and how were we supposed to realize that?! It's not exactly as if you gave off the impression you were more than a prankster if you get what I mean. It was more as if you wanted us to be one person! You acted like you wanted to go out with a chaser girl."  
"Well maybe going out with a chaser girl," he said that word with such despite that Fred recoiled a little, "your whole life is what you want! Maybe you don't mind having Angelina think I'm you, but I do!" Immediately after he had said that, he wished he hadn't. "Fred, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"  
"Will you shut up?! I love Angelina and she loves me and we have a bond that nothing can break and she thinks you're her brother. That's the only way she sees you, George! When I fought with Ron or Perce or Bill or Charlie and you hated getting in the middle of it, she was there! She was there for me, and I was there for her when Lucius Malfoy found she was against You-know-who and escaped Askaban and came and raped her before Dumbledore pulled him off and sent him to Mad Eye Moody to decide what should become of him. I was there, George! I love her!"  
"I'm sorry. Let's just forget we ever had this conversation." Fred nodded and then suddenly grinned.  
"George, I was going to tell you, I set you up for a blind date!" George groaned.  
"With whom? And it better not be Katie!"  
"I can't tell you who or else it wouldn't be a blind date! You're supposed to meet them at the Hog's Head tomorrow at seven o clock." George groaned. "Whoa!" cried Fred. "Look at the time!" And they both dashed to gather their things and apparated off.  
  
A/N: I'm not going to put in about how they get inducted into the order because (pick your answer) 1. It's supposed to stay mysterious 2. I have NO idea (and if you picked answer 1, you're fooling yourself)! Sorry if this was short! And thanks again to the Bee-U-tee-ful reviews. 


End file.
